Bad Blood
by SimpleSimon
Summary: Chase, Jack, CTU and SWAT... what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Blood**

Jack gave a grunt of satisfaction as his last four shots all went straight to the heart. He much preferred his hand gun to a rifle but with tomorrow's tactical exercise against SWAT it was best to be fully prepared. Those boys took their armaments seriously and he didn't want to be out shot by them for the third straight year. This year he hoped their newest agent, Chase Edmunds, would tip the advantage to CTU. Behind a sniper rifle he was deadly accurate.

Removing his ear-protection, he glanced along the line of prone shooters. They were all rising and checking their scores, all except Chase who was still testing the calibration of a new spotting scope. He had been shooting with almost 100 accuracy all afternoon but he still wasn't satisfied. Jack walked up and kicked the sole of his boot to get his attention. Chase rolled over and grinned up at him, slipping back the earmuffs.

"I'm leaving, you want a ride back to CTU?"

"No thanks, Jack. I want to stay for a bit and get this scope lined up, I'll catch a lift with one of the others."

"Don't forget we have a 6am start."

"Fine, see you there."

Jack remained behind his desk with another two hours of paperwork before he was able to leave for home. He stifled a yawn as he headed to the carpark but wasn't surprised to see Chase's black Jeep still in its customary spot. The kid had been putting in long hours since he transferred to CTU six weeks ago.

He got there early but it looked as if most of the others had already arrived. SWAT Commander Andrew Peters was just emerging from his cutomised Humvee and Jack hoped he could slip by unnoticed. Peters was a stickler for rules and regulations and always had some complaint to make about CTU. He ducked around the back of his SUV and headed over to Chase who was laughing with a member from SWAT whom he didn't recognise. He looked to be in his early 30's and had a sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, as did Chase.

"Don't forget which side you're on Chase. This is one of the guys you need to shoot today," said Jack.

"That's easy," laughed Chase. "Have you met Rick? Rick Taylor, SWAT, Jack Bauer CTU. Rick's recently arrived in LA, we worked SWAT together in DC."

"It's an honour to meet you, Sir," said Rick.

"And you," answered Jack as they shook hands. Stepping back, he added, "I'd better go find out what we're doing today."

"The CP is over there, I'm going that way myself," offered Rick.

"Chase, can you gather the team? I'll get our orders and meet you in the shade of those trees over there."

"Fine Jack... See you later Rick, good luck."

"You too Chase, you're going to need it," Rick smiled.

"So how do you like the move to LA, Rick?"

"Oh, it's great Sir, and the weather's a definite improvement. Chase has been showing me some of the LA night life which is also another improvement over DC."

Jack laughed, 'Please call me Jack... Thanks for the directions Rick, I'll see you later."

"Yes Sir... Jack."

As Jack entered the Command Post, Peters broke off his conversation with Ryan Chappelle. "Ah, here's Bauer, now we can begin, gentlemen. Bauer, you know Simmons?"

Lieutenant Marc Simmons stepped forward to shake Jack's hand. "How you doing Jack? Good of you to come along today and give us our third straight victory."

"I'm feeling good thanks Marc," he laughed. "I'm also feeling pretty lucky."

After the briefing Jack laid out the topo maps and went over the terrain with his team. The day promised to be very hot and they were grateful they were based in a dry river valley shaded by ancient cottonwood trees. As they listened the team quietly donned their body armour, the paint pellets were tiny but still stung. Extra water was handed out due to the heat; it would be a six hour exercise with no chance of resupply once they started.

Chase left them early. He had about 3 miles of open desert country to cover before reaching his position. His chosen sniper post was only 2 miles away but he wanted to avoid any outlying sentries and having been with SWAT, he knew their likely positions.

-----

Six hours later

Jack's euphoria over the successful mission quickly dissipated when he saw Chappelle striding towards him.

"What?" Jack sighed.

"Commander Peters was shot in the chest with a live round and isn't expected to survive. They think they've found the rifle used but the sniper is missing and his car's gone too." Gazing off into the distance, Chappelle tensed as he added, " Jack, it's Chase Edmunds."


	2. Chapter 2

**Angeliena, thanks so much for reading :)**

Jack was still in the Com Ops van when the call came in from Tony.

"I have some news… it's not good."

Throwing down his pen Jack massaged at his temple, his fingers cool against his flushed skin, "Tony, have you ever brought me good news? What now?"

"Ballistics show Commander Peters was shot by Chase."

Closing his eyes briefly he scratched at his head, irritated, "Damnit Tony, I just can't see it... why, what's the reason?"

"It seems there's bad blood between them. When Chase first applied to join SWAT in DC, Peters was handling intake and he declined the application. He put on Chase's file that he was too reckless, was undisciplined and didn't follow chain of command. Peter's then moved to New York and the incoming Watch Commander immediately approved Chase's transfer. He'd seen some of Chase's work in the field and he thought he would be an asset to the team. Perhaps Chase never forgave Peters and he's now taken out his revenge."

"Tony, I just don't buy it. I've spent a lot of time with him over the last six weeks; he's not the vengeful type."

"Jack, you've been wrong… we've all been wrong… about people before, remember---"

Jack was ignoring the ringing phone but Sarah's voice came over the intercom, "Jack, it's Chase on line 2."

Jack told Tony to stay on the line as he stabbed at the conference call button. "Chase, where are you?"

"Jack the colours are weird, everything's strange… Whoa, I don't like this."

"Chase, it's okay. Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you."

"I'm in a phone booth in the desert. There's a cucumber... no, that's not right," he laughed. "A cactus, it's a big cactus... and it's moving, the whole sky's moving."

"Chase, I know where you are. Just wait for me, I won't be long."

"I don't like it here, Jack. It's cold... and the colours... the colours are sad."

"Hang tight Chase, don't worry, we---" the line went dead.

"Goddamnit! What the hell's he on, Tony?"

"I have no idea," Tony shrugged. "I'll get some backup for you. He's armed and obviously high as a kite."

"No, no backup, it will scare him off... Baker's here, he can come with me. Chase trusts us."

"But you can't trust him Jack, remember that. Be careful."

"Yeah," Jack muttered as he opened the van door. "Tom follow me, I know where Chase is."

As they headed to the Dancing Cactus Diner Jack phoned Baker and filled him in with what he knew. Tom made no comment but Jack knew he felt as bewildered as he did. This just didn't seem right. But Jack recalled what Tony had begun to say. He had been fooled by Nina, perhaps he was wrong about Chase too.

He parked near the phone booth which he could see was empty. Slowly climbing out of the SUV, he was careful to keep his empty hands in open view. "He's not here," he said softly into his mic. "I can't see him."

He called out, "Chase it's me, Jack. I'm here to help you. My truck's warm, let's go home."

He walked in an ever expanding circle. A group of people exited the diner and left in two RVs but there was still no sign of Chase. Jack wanted to check out the diner but he felt suddenly exposed, the hairs on the back of his neck had risen. He sensed he was being watched, stalked; hunted as if he were the prey. And the thought that it was Chase doing the hunting filled him with rage. He'd enjoyed working with Chase, he'd trusted him, hell he'd even confided in him.

As Jack reached his truck his world exploded. The SUVs window shattered & blew out over him while a sliver of glass from the side mirror sliced his ear. It was a moment later before he heard the double report of the shots. He scrambled under his truck while fumbling for his Coms earpiece which had come loose.

Baker's truck pulled up alongside and Jack was able to climb into the rear. They quickly retreated to a safer distance while awaiting the arrival of CTU, SWAT, LAPD, the Sheriff's Office, tracker dogs and whoever else Jack could think of.

Edmunds was now the prey.


	3. Chapter 3

**J24fan7 and Angeliena, thanks for commenting :) :)**

The questions swirled through Jack's mind… what's his current location?... does he have a fresh target in mind?... why Peters?... why me?... damnit, why me!

Why would Chase call in for help but then shoot his partner? Chappelle thought it a ploy, to have Jack be off-guard for the pickup But to Jack the drug induced rambling seemed genuine. He sounded scared.

His Jeep was still at the diner yet the dog team had been unable to track him. The different law enforcement agencies & the media had all been warned that he was not to be approached; he was known to be armed and dangerous.

Jack looked again through his personnel file though it told him remarkably little. After the death of their parents in a car accident Chase and his older sister Helen were raised by an aunt, since deceased. Helen was now married and living in Ventura County. A watch had been placed on the homes of Chase, Helen and all senior agents at CTU and SWAT.

The financial report showed he had recently bought a house near the beach in Little Venice. Jack's interest piqued when he saw it was well out of his own price range. Chase had also paid cash for his new Jeep. However in internal memo from CTU vetting showed the expenditure had been cleared. The parent's insurance monies had been placed into a Trust for Helen and Chase, each receiving a large payout on their 21st birthday.

Jack realised that although he and Chase had spent a lot of time together in the past few weeks, the talk was all one sided. Jack had spoken of Kim, Kate and Teri yet Chase had told him almost nothing in return. Nothing about the new house, nothing about his family or friends. He knew he had a girlfriend only because he had bumped into them one evening last week when out with Kate. Introductions had been made, the offer of drinks refused. So Chase didn't talk about himself... was that because he had secrets to hide?

Jack glanced over to Rick. "Do you know anything about Chase's place in Little Venice?"

"Yeah, it's a great place. His girlfriend Kelly travels a lot. I know her, I can go talk to her if you like, she's due back in LA tonight."

"Thanks, that would be helpful. Meanwhile let's maintain the watch there, he might try to get back home."

The psychological profile also yielded no surprises. Jack had studied it before when looking for a partner, now he was looking for signs of instability. Chase rated highly in thinking skills, teamwork and stress management while his highest scores were in problem solving, intuition, loyalty and listening skills. God, no wonder I talked to him so damn much, he frowned. He had to smile when he saw the lowest ratings came in following directions and diplomacy. He hated to think what his own psych report might say.

The fax machine whirred to life. Marc reached across and grabbed the single sheet of paper. "Edmunds bought a Glock handgun and a Tac-Ops sniper rifle last month in the Valley. He picked them up last week after the two week waiting period, paying cash."

"I'm going to get some air," Jack muttered. He left the CP and paced angrily in the shade of the cottonwoods, not knowing what to do with himself. It was Nina all over again, the friendship, the trust, the betrayal. This time though the outcome would be different. There would be no sham trial followed by a pardon for Edmunds. There would be no need for a trial... Jack would see to that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheers** **Angeliena :)**

Chloe happily sang along with the radio as she drove home from lunch with Helen. Her cell rang and she turned the radio down as she hit the button for the hands-free phone.

"Yeah?"

"God Chloe, I just got home. There's an agent here asking about Chase. He's wanted for attempted murder!"

"Helen, just wait. I'll call you right back."

Chloe pulled over to the side of the road and dialed Jack's number, getting voice mail. The same with Tony's number.

"Dessler, CTU."

"Michelle, it's Chloe, what's happened?"

"Chloe, thank God. Chase shot the SWAT Commander this morning then he tried to kill Jack. He's high on drugs, no one knows where he is or what he'll do next. Are you home? We sent a uniform to make sure you're okay."

"Michelle, where's Jack? I need to speak with him."

"He's still out at the site. He's really upset... Chase is armed… they have orders to shoot if necessary."

"Please tell Jack I need to speak with him. This is really urgent Michelle."

Chloe called Helen back but her call went straight to voice mail; she was probably screening her calls. "Helen, I don't know much, they say Chase is on drugs. If he tries to contact you tell him to stay away. They'll be watching you and they'll tap your phone. I'll call as soon as I hear anything."

Chloe arrived home to find a uniformed cop waiting for her. She allowed him to search her apartment and once he saw nothing was out of place it was easy to convince him to leave. She opened the French doors onto the roof garden, greeted Sam the cat, then made a quick trip to the local bank and grocery store. Returning home she wasn't surprised to find Chase there. She was surprised though to find him throwing up in the toilet.

Another message was left for Helen. "It's me, thanks again for the great day. That package we were talking about has arrived, it's safe... talk to you later, bye."

Chloe bustled around in the kitchen, putting her shopping away and wiping the already clean counters. Finally, with nothing more to occupy herself with she knocked at the open bathroom door. Not waiting for a response she entered to find Chase kneeling on the floor, shivering. "Jeeze you're freezing, what's happened?... Chase?"

He leant over and threw up again. It was just bile and she wondered if she should take him to the ER. But no, that wasn't possible. "Chase, I'll run you a warm bath, okay?"

He nodded slowly. "Sorry Chloe. I'll be okay in a moment, it doesn't last long."

She waited while the water level rose then turned off the bath taps; she didn't trust him to do it himself. "I'll be back soon, I'll get you some clean clothes."

Having four brothers, Chloe was an expert at sizes and it didn't take long to select jeans and a couple of shirts. Home again, she placed the bag inside the bathroom door and put some soup on the stove to heat. Switching on the TV, she flicked through a few channels before she found a news item on the day's shootings. Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing; Jack's SUV being towed away, the windows shattered.

"I shot Jack?, whispered Chase from behind her, making her jump.

"You missed." She turned and looked at him, "Don't you remember?... what are you on Chase?, you're not well."

"I don't know, I just remember bits. It makes no sense... what have I done?"

"Peters was shot and is in critical condition. Then you tried to kill Jack."

He sat, shaking his head. "But why?"

Chloe sat and watched him for a moment, considering her options. He had stopped shivering but she was still concerned about the pallor of his skin. "Chase, you need some food in your stomach and then we'll sort out what to do. I'll get the soup."

By the time Chloe finished arranging bowls and cutlery, she found Chase had fallen asleep on the couch. She pulled a blanket over him, covered the soup, then went into her office to begin a computer search.

_He panned across the SWAT compound, waiting for his chance. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when he saw the face of his intended victim at the open window. This was one kill he'd enjoy. He waited patiently until the target stepped toward the door. A clean shot to the heart was text book training and perfect justice. As Chase squeezed the trigger, he laughed to think that Commander Peters was now his. _

Chase awoke with a groan. He couldn't believe it. He sat up slowly as Chloe came into the room.

"What's wrong, do you need to throw up?"

"I remember shooting Peters. Damnit Chloe, I did it!... I must have shot at Jack too."

"I'll get you a glass of water then you can tell me everything. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I can't eat, I still feel sick."

Chloe returned with water and they went through his day. Meeting Rick and Jack, the briefing, hiking through the desert, shooting Peters, it was all clear and straightforward. Then his memory fragmented. Just after the shooting he recalled a pain in his leg... being sick... talking with Jack on the phone... arriving at Chloe's. He couldn't fill the blanks. Chase went and threw up again while Chloe made up the sofa bed. Exhausted, he fell asleep almost immediately.

Chloe gave a smile of triumph as she checked the tape recorder. She had the whole conversation on tape. Now Jack would be forced to accept the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Angeliena :)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…

Chase slipped over the rooftops just before 3am. It had been madness to go to Chloe's and put her at risk. What the hell had he been thinking? She had obviously expected him to leave; he'd awoken to find a small backpack beside the couch packed with clothing, money, sandwiches and water. Or perhaps the bag was just her hint that he had overstayed his welcome; you could never be sure with Chloe.

The news last night had portrayed him as a crazed killer bent on revenge so it was no wonder she wanted him out of her home. He wondered if she'd inform CTU of his visit. Not that it really mattered; it was only a question of time before they found him. Both CTU and SWAT would stop at nothing to find him. The media warned he was armed and dangerous so the orders would be clear; immobilize by whatever means necessary.

He lay back on the deck chair looking up at the few remaining stars. The birds' dawn chorus would begin soon, but for now it was quiet. His neighbours were away on a three week bike tour of Big Sur, so he felt no guilt at climbing the fire escape onto their roof terrace. About 4am a sea mist rolled in off the ocean but it was a simple matter to break the window-lock and help himself to a warm blanket from the house. Just add it to my growing list of crimes, he shrugged.

He still felt nauseous, yet had managed to eat most of a sandwich without throwing up again. The attacks of intense cold had decreased, he had only suffered one since leaving Chloe's, but the cloud of confusion hadn't lifted. Why would he shoot Jack? Agent Jack Bauer was a legend and he knew how fortunate he was to be partnered with him. The working relationship was very comfortable, with Jack allowing Chase plenty of latitude to use his own judgment. He found the freedom liberating after the more formal hierocracy of SWAT. Jack had treated him as an equal, as a friend, and he had thrown it all away in a moment of madness.

He looked up at the sky again, pleased to see the stars were barely visible now. He had been six when his parents died and Helen would tell him Mum & Dad were stars watching down from heaven. He rolled over so he couldn't see them, the hot shame burning his eyes.

It would be light soon and he'd be found. It was foolish to have come so close to home as it was the first place they'd look, but he had nowhere else to go. Once arrested he'd be brought before Jack to explain his actions, but how could he explain to Jack what he didn't understand himself? Really, it would be much better to go out in a hail of bullets. He didn't want to die, there were so many things he still wanted to see, to experience, but he'd already thrown his life away. He couldn't face Jack; to read the disappointment in his eyes. No he'd much prefer to take the cowards way out. He didn't have a gun but he needn't let them know that. Any sudden move on his part and it would all be over.

Yes, that would be best...


	6. Chapter 6

**Cheers Angeliena, thanks for your continued support of Chase :) :)**

Jack arrived early at CTU. He wanted to get some paperwork cleared up before he went out looking for Edmunds and he didn't want the distraction of other agents around. Baker was waiting in the car park, an anxious look on his face.

"Jack, I've gone over everything ten times and it still doesn't feel right, this is Chase we're talking about. I want to go out to the Valley and question the gun shop owner. I'll take some CTU ID photos to see if he can pick out Chase."

"I think it's a waste of time Tom, but do what you need to... it's not going to be an easy day."

Jack managed to reach his office without further interruption and he sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Chloe burst in without knocking and dumped papers and equipment on his desk. He stood, furious. "Damnit Chloe, go away. I don't have time for you today."

"Shut up, Jack. Just sit down and shut up for once. Chase came to my place yesterday and ---"

"Chase came to you?"

"Yes Jack, we're friends; he thought I could help. Listen to this," pressing play, she stood back with her arms crossed, watching Jack intently as he listened to the tape.

"So let me get this straight. Chase comes to you for help, you record his confession to murder and you bring it in to me? ... You're some friend Chloe."

She shook off Jack's words with an impatient shake of her head. "Don't you see? He couldn't have shot Peters, this proves it."

"What?"

"Would you call Chase a good shot?"

"More like exceptional."

"Then if he shot Peters in the heart he'd be dead, but the shot was off. It was someone else who pulled the trigger."

"He is dead Chloe, he died early this morning."

"But not by a shot to the heart, he was shot in the lungs wasn't he? And if Chase took a shot at you, you'd be in the morgue. So do you really think it possible that an exceptional shot like Chase could miss his mark three times? Come on Jack, that's not likely is it?"

"He's high on drugs, it would affect his aim."

"Actually Chase had no illegal substances in his blood," said Michelle from the doorway.

"Damnit, not you too Michelle."

Ignoring Jack, Michelle spoke directly to Chloe, "The preliminary test results just came in from the blood you gave to the lab. He's clear of illegals but there is an anomaly. They hope to have results soon for the other tests you suggested."

Michelle moved forward and sat down on the couch. Motioning to the chair beside her, she smiled, "Come and sit down Chloe, I want to hear everything you know."

Turning to Jack she added, "We may have been wrong on this Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

He awoke slowly, trying to recall where he was. Remembering suddenly he looked up, relieved to see the stars gone; the pale sky now covered by thin grey cloud. It would be another hot day.

Stretching stiffly, he glanced at his watch, 7:10. It was too early to expect Kelly to be up and about yet, she was not a morning person. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her, she would probably call the cops on him anyway. They had a great physical relationship but that was all they had, there was little emotional connection. He knew it wouldn't take Kelly long to find someone new. Looking over at his house he realised the curtains were now open in their bedroom. He dragged the deck chair over to the railing and leaned his elbows on the cool metal while he surveyed the area. It was an interesting vantage point from which to view his house.

Looking down the street he searched for the surveillance car. Sure enough there was a dark sedan with steamed up windows. Helen probably had a watch on her place too. This would be hard on her. He hoped she wasn't being bothered by the media. He wanted to call her, to hear her voice, but knew he wasn't strong enough for a last talk. Better to leave a letter. He regretted not getting pen and paper yesterday at Chloe's, but he hadn't been thinking clearly. Regrets... he had far too many regrets.

The front door opened and Kelly emerged wearing the silk robe he had given her for Christmas. She looked up and down the street before being pulled back into the house by strong arms. Chase found himself more amused than angry. Well, no regrets there. However when he saw Rick Taylor leaving his house he didn't feel quite so sanguine. He would never betray a friend like that; then he thought of what he had done to Jack.

Rick turned to wave goodbye to Kelly but he appeared to trip and fall, his body collapsing against the garden gate. No, he's been shot realised Chase at the same moment the report echoed off the surrounding buildings. Throwing his backpack off the roof he quickly followed, scrambling down the fire escape. His first thought was to Kelly but she had slammed the door closed. She's a survivor, no need to worry about her he smiled wryly. It was hard to tell but he thought the shot came from the south-east. He started to run that way then stopped, that route would take him past the surveillance car.

A sudden overwhelming desire to live caused Chase to change direction. He needed a newspaper and the nearest would be along the beach front.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Angeliena, another short piece…**

Chloe paused. It had seemed so much more plausible at 2 this morning when she was putting the pieces together. She looked from Jack to Tony; they both looked so impatient, so skeptical.

Michelle nodded her encouragement, "Keep going Chloe."

"I think Chase was probably shot with a tranquilliser dart, he remembers having a shooting pain in his leg just before everything went strange. I did a computer search of possible toxins and think he could have been drugged with an animal tranquilliser. Reactions in people vary, but it usually knocks the person out for 4 - 6 hours followed by a few days of memory loss and nausea, with abrupt changes in body temperature."

"A nice tale Chloe," said Jack, "But where's your proof?"

"The blood work's still being done," she snapped impatiently. Sighing with frustration when she saw Jack's disbelief, she softened her tone. "Listen Jack, he wasn't well last night. He was confused and throwing up and he kept falling asleep. I wanted to know why so when he was asleep I pricked his thumb and took some blood. Jack, we need---"

"No Chloe, what we need is to face the truth. He shot Peters, he admitted it, you even recorded his confession. No amount of spinning the facts can alter that---"

"Jack, Goddamnit listen!" Chloe yelled. Taking a deep breath she said, "Please... just listen for two minutes, that's all. Surely you can spare two minutes for your partner?"

Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Chase was angry with Peters, he admits that. It hurt his pride that Peters put on his file he didn't have the discipline required to be an effective marksman. He always said he'd like to make him realise he was wrong... Yes, Chase shot him. But in the heart Jack, not the lungs." Crossing her fingers she continued, "They were using paint pellets and if you check Peter's shirt you'll find paint from the pellet that Chase used, right over the heart. A good shot at 800 meters, a shot which requires discipline I would think? All he wanted to do was show Peters he was wrong to deny him a place in SWAT... But then Chase was tranquillised and placed in his Jeep to deal with later. Perhaps they used the wrong dosage or the serum was old, but he came around enough to drive himself to the diner." Her glare back in place, she added bluntly, "Where he phoned you for help… Meanwhile, they used his rifle to shoot Peters with a live round."

Tony asked, "So who are _they_ in your---"

"Jack, it's Baker, line 3."

He picked up the phone and turned his back on the others. He didn't want them to see how important this call was to him.

"What do you have, Tom?"

He listened for a bit, nodding his head, "Great work Tom, get back here as soon as you can."

He turned around, unable to contain his smile of relief, "It's not Chase. Baker says the gunsmith couldn't pick him out from the ID photos. Also the Social Security number and driver's license used by the buyer are both fakes. There was another gun the buyer was interested in which he handled extensively, so Tom's bringing it in for fingerprinting... I can't think why SWAT didn't investigate properly when they brought in the intell. Damnit, I blame myself for not having it checked by CTU. Chase has been framed and I didn't even question any part of it." Rubbing a hand over his face, he gave Chloe a grateful smile, "So Chloe, let's get Peter's clothing examined and we need to let SWAT and LAPD know---"

Henry rushed through the door, "Taylor at SWAT has just been shot and killed by a sniper as he left Edmund's house. His girlfriend claims she saw Chase running away from the house.. SWAT were doing an exercise nearby and they have two units there already... they gave the order 'shoot on sight'."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading** **Saturn :)**

**Poor Chase? yep, I say that in every fic I write, lol.**

He was cornered. How they got onto him so fast he had no idea, but the two large SWAT trucks up ahead had dispersed their men and arms very efficiently. Peters would be proud he thought sardonically.

He had only seconds in which to decide what to do. With Taylor's death the order would be shoot on sight, yet it was that death which gave him hope. A sniper was at large and he now knew, hoped, that perhaps he hadn't shot at Jack after all.

SWAT was evacuating the area, probably for several blocks, they knew he was here. They would clean sweep the area of people then search the buildings one by one until he was found. He didn't have many options. What he needed was time. Time to allow CTU to arrive, time to give the sniper an opportunity to make a mistake.

Chase saw his chance and without hesitation he went for it. It was probably foolhardy, but it was all he had...


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Angeliena and Saturn :) :)**

Jack was anxious to leave. "Tony, we don't even know who the real target is here. Is it Chase or was it Peters? Can we look back at their past missions, also the pending cases, to see if anything comes up? Perhaps a grudge---"

"We're already on it Jack, but nothing yet."

"Thanks," he muttered as he rubbed a hand across his face and down his neck, desperately trying to think if he'd overlooked anything. He could see Michelle had something on her mind. "What?"

"Jack, are you okay with this? You're talking about blame, but you've done everything possible."

"Have I? I don't think so... I let him down Michelle. He's out there being hunted by SWAT because I was so blinded by my past with Nina that I didn't even stop to think if any of this made sense. Everyone else, you and Tony, Chloe and Baker, you all saw this wasn't right. Damnit, he's my partner and all I did was turn my back."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you---"

"Sorry Michelle, here's Baker. I need to go."

"Good luck."

----

Chase looked up at the spreading branches of the gum tree. He was safe for the moment but he didn't know how long before someone thought to look here. It was the first lesson in Escape and Evasion; hide in plain sight. At least it offered some protection, the tree canopy protected him from the two helicopters flying grids overhead and he was elevated above the level of the low beach shop roofs nearby.

He had kept still when he heard SWAT conduct a careful check of the trees but they had continued on, unaware of his presence. The only danger was from below and he would hear them coming. The dog team had caused a few anxious moments but Chloe's remaining sandwiches had proved a helpful distraction. All I have to do is wait for Jack to arrive, he thought. It had taken awhile for him to see the truth but he knew Jack would have figured it out sooner. Jack was always one step ahead.

Chase finished the last bottle of water and lay back, listening to the sounds filtering up from below. Eventually he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much Saturn :) **

Jack jumped out of his truck at the first police barrier, flashed his ID, then went in search of Tom Elliot, interim SWAT Commander. Jack didn't know him well but he had a reputation of not taking shit from anyone. Elliot saw Jack approaching and moved towards him.

"Agent Bauer, I'm sorry it's come down to this. We have him contained in a two block cordon. It's sealed tight and we're conducting a physical search building by building... it won't take long."

"Sir, we have evidence showing Edmunds has been framed for these shootings. Let me go in and find him, I---"

"I don't think so Bauer. The last time your agency had a rogue agent you gave them a Presidential pardon and a free ride out of the country. Your man killed two of mine and this ends today."

"But he's innocent and he's unarmed. I can get him to come out… nobody needs to get hurt."

Elliot had already turned and was walking away. Jack angrily started after him but he felt a restraining hand on his arm. He turned to see Marc Simmons giving him a compassionate smile.

"Look Jack I know you want to protect your man but you can't expect us to put our lives at risk. He's a killer, the evidence is overwhelming. First he shot Peters over a matter of hurt pride, we have his rifle and fingerprints, then he tried to kill you, his own partner. He found out Taylor was sleeping with his girlfriend so he shot him too. She was the one who saw him running away... Admit it Jack, you have a man you can't control. I know it's hard to have a rogue agent on your watch but we can take care of him for you."

"Marc, it isn't like that. We know Chase was framed for the gun purchase in the Valley, we have the buyer's fingerprints."

Simmons looked stunned, "Framed? Who is it?"

"We're still running the prints, it won't take long."

Jack's cell rang, "Excuse me; this might be the ID now." He moved away to take the call.

"Jack, the buyer was Taylor. We're sending the details to SWAT now."

"Goddamnit Tony, you know what this means? There's someone else too, who the hell shot Taylor? Are you still doing the backgrounds?"

"Yeah, nothing yet."

"It doesn't look good here, they have Chase surrounded and won't lift the shoot on sight. Call me as soon as you have something Tony."

Jack turned to Simmons, "I'm sorry Marc but the buyer was Taylor. They're sending over the details now."

Shaking his head, Simmons sighed, "You know Jack, that doesn't really surprise me. He seemed fixated with Edmunds. He would talk about what a perfect life he has... with the expensive house, the California-blonde girlfriend, the perfect job at CTU as partner to the great Jack Bauer. I suppose Edmunds found out about the frame and the cheating girlfriend and he decided to play judge and take Taylor out."

"No Marc, Chase didn't shoot anyone. He was framed for two murders not one. We're still looking for the other shooter." Frowning, he paused... "Excuse me please Marc, I need to make a call."

Pulling out his cell, Jack pressed auto dial and moved into the shade of the gum trees as he waited for the connection…


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading Saturn, Angeliena and Star!!!**

Jack grabbed a sandwich and coffee off the SWAT truck and finished them quickly before he joined a concerned looking Elliot in the CP.

"Bauer, we've been looking at the intel and it would seem we were hasty in our conclusions. We find our computer files are compromised and some entire sections have been erased. However we've managed to locate an internal memo showing that Simmons was about to be sidelined by Peters who felt he wasn't of the caliber required by SWAT. A shame as I valued Simmons." Looking up at Jack he asked, "What made you suspect he might be involved?"

"Simmons mentioned Edmund's blonde girlfriend, yet when I met her she was a brunette. She's a model and she'd just returned from a photo shoot with bleached hair. Simmons must have seen her this morning when he shot Taylor."

"Christ," Elliot shook his head sadly, "So Simmons has a run in with Peters and Taylor envies Edmunds, so they somehow decide to work together and eliminate the both of them. Shoot Peters and frame Edmunds for it, then kill Edmunds saying he threatened them. It would have been the perfect crime except Edmunds got away from them... I guess they tried to shoot you at the Diner to ensure nobody trusted Edmunds."

It nearly worked too, Jack thought to himself. "I'm interested to know why Simmons shot Taylor. Do you have a lead on him yet?"

"He's left the area but we have an APB alert out. We hope to apprehend him shortly." Shuffling his feet, Elliot looked baffled as he admitted, "Look Bauer, we have a problem... we're still unable to locate Edmunds."

"Perhaps he got through the cordon?"

"No, it was solid. We have him running past the bank's security camera at 7:16 and the barricades were in place within minutes. He had no time to leave the secured area."

"And the dogs found no trace?"

"They followed his trail here to the car park but they seemed to become confused after that. It didn't help that they found some sandwiches which I'm sorry to say were sampled by two of the dogs. Eating interferes with their sensory abilities and they had to be retired. The others milled around in confusion... We wonder if perhaps he found an underground tunnel. We've searched the storm sewers to no success... He seems to have simply vanished, you know the man, perhaps you can determine where he might be?"

Jack was worried. He had already passed through the area twice, calling out on the bull-horn telling Chase it was okay to come out. Five hours had passed since he was seen on the CCTV; he could be lying trapped somewhere. Chloe had been right; the blood work confirmed he had been hit with an animal tranquilliser. The CTU clinic warned he could be suffering memory loss and confusion, or he might have fallen unconscious.

He went back outside into the blazing sunshine. The tracker dogs had followed Chase to here. Where would he hide? And why come this way anyway, straight towards the SWAT Command Post? Chase had worked SWAT; he knew how they operated, how they thought. The only comment he'd made about them was that they lacked imagination; they always followed procedure exactly as laid out in their thick manuals.

SWAT would expect Chase to run, to get as far away as he could yet instead he had deliberately come closer. He must be here Jack knew, right here. He looked around but there was nowhere to hide. A line of straggly trees which had been individually checked, four SWAT trucks, the Com Ops van and two Humvees. He had the feeling Chase would take high cover, partly from his sniper training and partly his own nature, but all the buildings, roofs and trees had been searched and then re-checked again, by both man and dog.

So damnit, where the hell was he?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks Saturn and Angeliena :) :)_**

Elliot joined Jack outside the CP as he continued to scan the roof tops. "I'm sure Chase had a reason for coming this way," Jack declared. "He isn't one to panic."

Sighing his frustration, Elliot muttered, "I've got my men down checking the sewers again."

"No, he'd take the high ground. Everywhere was searched?"

"Yes, at least twice," Elliot confirmed. He saw Jack looking at the tops of the trucks and shook his head at the futility but he called one of his men over to take a look anyway. Using the driver's door and side mirrors as a ladder the officer scrambled up the side of the tall truck. Shaking his head 'No', he looked over at the other three trucks. His voice rising in excitement, he called down, "Sir, someone's over there."

Jack and Elliot looked at each other in amazement, "Sonofabitch!" they exclaimed together.

The officer scaled the CP truck, calling down, "We need a paramedic, Sir."

---

24 hours later

---

Jack walked down the corridor slowly. He was so intent on looking at the room numbers he was startled when Kelly almost bumped into him. Her eyes blinded with tears, she raced towards the elevator, not even aware of Jack who continued on. Entering the correct room he found Chase pacing the cramped space.

"Jack! Thank God you're here. Please tell the doctors I can go. All they want me to do is drink fluids and I can do that at home."

Crossing his arms Jack leaned back against the wall, amused to find Chase's reaction to hospital confinement the same as his own, "Sorry Chase, I have no authority here. You're going to have to listen to the experts."

"Please Jack, I'm going crazy in here."

Jack just shook his head.

"Fine," glowered Chase, throwing himself back onto the bed. Jack noticed he was fully dressed and he had his bag packed ready to go. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic, yet Chase had been very ill and another day of rest wouldn't do him any harm.

"I see you're feeling better."

"I don't belong here, hospitals are for the sick," Chase grumped

"You are sick. You were drugged and then badly dehydrated. Do you remember anything more?"

"No, it's still fragmented; they think I may never recall it all. Has Simmons been found yet?"

"SWAT expect to get him shortly... but they also predicted it wouldn't take long to find you."

"I didn't think it would work," Chase smiled. "It seemed too simple."

"Well don't try it again," Jack warned with a smile. "It'll be written up in their manuals by now." He paused, wondering how to broach the real reason for his visit. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I hear Commander Elliot paid you a visit?"

"Yeah," Chase muttered, his eyes sliding away from Jack's, their clear blue turning dark and unreadable.

"And?"

"And nothing, Jack."

"I understand he offered you a place at SWAT, as Sergeant. That's quite an achievement Chase, you should be proud. Elliot wants to remake SWAT and you would be an integral part of that."

Chase stared moodily out of the window, not saying a word. Jack suppressed a sigh, he wondered if he would ever get a sense of what he was thinking.

"Chase?"

"Is that what you think I should do, transfer back to SWAT?"

" You don't need my opinion, Chase. You have good instincts, that's what kept you alive the last couple of days. Just do what you think is best… but he is a good man."

Chase turned and looked at Jack for a moment, assessing. Then shrugging slightly, he made his decision, "I already work with a good man; I'd rather stay with CTU."

"Are you sure?"

Chase smiled slightly and nodded.

Jack flashed him a genuine smile of relief, "Good, that's good Chase… Listen, Kate and I are having a barbecue on Sunday, just a few friends, and we were hoping you could join us."

"Thanks Jack, I'd like that."

"See you about 12?"

As Jack was leaving he thought of one more thing. He poked his head back into the room. "Chase, a favour please."

"Sure Jack."

"You haven't met Kim yet, she'll be home from college for the weekend. She thinks I'm an impossible person to work with so could you try to act happy?... Make her think I've reformed?"

This time Chase grinned, "Fine."

**The End**

**_Thanks to those who took the time to review this story. Much appreciated_ :)**


End file.
